Alyssa Chi
Alyssa Chi (born on May 23, 2001) is a young competitive dancer who trains at Dance Attack in Florida. She was featured on several episodes of Lifetime's hit reality series Dance Moms during its fourth season as a member of Candy Apples Dance Center's competition team. Dances Solos Red Red Robin - 2008 * 5th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Boca Raton, Florida Someday - 2009 * 3rd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Boca Raton, Florida Fly - 2011 * unknown scoring - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Le Firecracker - 2011 * unknown scoring - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Mambo Italiano - 2011 * unknown scoring - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Pull of the Moon - 2012 * 1st overall advanced mini solo - Onstage New York in Fort Lauderdale, Florida unknown title - contemporary - 2013 * 2nd overall junior superstar solo, 2nd overall junior superstar contemporary solo - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada unknown title - lyrical - 2013 * 1st overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Fort Lauderdale, Florida El Matador - 2014 * 1st overall advanced junior solo, 1st advanced junior open solo - Onstage New York Nationals in New York City, New York One Moment in Time - 2014 * 1st advanced junior lyrical solo - Onstage New York Nationals in New York City, New York * 3rd overall advanced junior solo - Onstage New York in Fort Lauderdale, Florida * 5th overall power 12-14 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Fort Lauderdale, Florida Duets School Days - unknown genre (with Samantha Gonzalez) - 2011 * unknown scoring - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Spell on You - unknown genre (with Gino Cosculluela) - 2011 * unknown scoring - StarSystems Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Stars Align - lyrical (with Evan Gorbell) - 2014 * 1st overall elite junior duet/trio - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Olmsted Falls, Ohio Groups with Candy Apples Dance Center Chandelier - lyrical (with Evan Gorbell, Gavin Morales, McKenzie Morales, and Lucas Trianna) - 2014 * 3rd overall elite junior small group, 5th overall group - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational Nationals in Calabasas, California Conspiracy - contemporary (with Evan Gorbell, Gavin Morales, McKenzie Morales, and Lucas Trianna) - 2014 * 2nd overall elite junior small group - In10sity Dance Competition Invitational in Olmsted Falls, Ohio The Love Letter - lyrical (with Gino Cosculluela, Evan Gorbell, Gavin Morales, McKenzie Morales) - 2014 * 4th overall junior small group - Sheer Talent Competition in Wayne, New Jersey Torn - contemporary (with Evan Gorbell, Gavin Morales, McKenzie Morales, and Lucas Trianna) - 2015 * 2nd overall preteen small group, 2nd overall group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pompton Plains, New Jersey Gallery Videos File:Alyssa & Evan's Duet Dance Moms File:Alyssa Chi & Kimmy Kopke-- Blessing File:Alyssa Chi - Surrender File:Alyssa Chi - Faun - Stars Dance Studio File:Alyssa Chi-- Spanish Dance Titles *Regional Junior Miss Showbiz 2013 *Regional Teen Miss Starpower 2014 for "One Moment in Time" *National ASH Intermediate Assistant 2015 Runner-Up Titles 2nd runner up for Regional Junior Miss Onstage New York 2014 External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Vine Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers Category:Dance Attack Dancers